


Blood Ties

by telperion_15



Series: Creatures Of The Night [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

Cutter looked oh-so pale in the moonlight. His skin was milky and his hair nearly white in the silvery phosphorescence. His whole appearance projected an aura of purity. Until you noticed the dark glints in his eyes. Then the whole illusion fell apart.

Connor flowed to his feet, Stephen silently following, and then stood still while Cutter looked at him appraisingly – a hand tracing the path that his eyes had taken only seconds before.

Some would have found the touch of that gaze and that skin polluting – making them feel as if they’d never be clean again. But Connor revelled in it, a sigh escaping him as fingernails scraped across his abdomen before the hand dropped away.

“Is He still around?” Stephen asked. The capital letter was audible.

“No, He’s gone,” replied Cutter. “There was nothing left here to hold His interest.”

“What about the girl?” And Connor realised with a thrill that they were talking about Abby.

“Not to His taste.”

Stephen nodded slowly. “A pretty thing,” he said dismissively. “But He is right. She’s not really worth our attention.”

Cutter reached out the same hand he had touched Connor with to caress Stephen’s face. “ _Some_ things are worth our attention,” he purred, pulling Stephen in for a leisurely kiss, their lips moulding together and their arms crawling and twining around each other.

Something green unfolded in the darkness of Connor’s heart, and he snarled as he snatched Cutter away from Stephen’s lascivious embrace, pushing him roughly against the wall so he could kiss him in turn.

Cutter chuckled into the kiss. “My, we’re a possessive one, aren’t we?” he murmured against Connor’s mouth, before Connor sealed their lips together again, seeking sustenance, seeking acceptance, seeking the darkness. His tongue curled around Cutter’s teeth, and his hissed as he nicked himself on the sharp point, and then again as Cutter sucked the blood from Connor’s mouth into his own.

But Cutter himself was more careful. His own tongue slid up Connor’s canines, but there was nothing for Connor to drink, nothing to take the edge off his thirst, and he growled in frustration.

Cutter laughed again, a deep dark sound. “There is more than one way to slake your thirst,” he said.

A slight downward pressure on his shoulders was all it took for Connor to get the message, and he descended eagerly, fingers clawing at Cutter’s clothing until his cock sprang free, hard and tempting.

Connor leaned forward and collected a drop of precum from the tip, hearing Cutter’s hiss from above him and Stephen’s noise of approval from behind. Then he slid his lips around the head and down, opening his throat effortlessly to accommodate Cutter’s length, and dragging his teeth oh-so lightly over the skin, making Cutter hiss again.

He sucked greedily, flexing his neck as Cutter started to thrust, fucking Connor’s mouth even as Connor swallowed around him, taking him further in. Cutter tasted of bitterness and blackness and obscenity, and Connor inhaled the flavours impatiently, until with a final jerky thrust Cutter was coming down his throat and the taste increased tenfold and Connor felt like he would never get enough of it.

And yet it still wasn’t _enough_. It wasn’t what he needed. And as he crawled back up Cutter’s body, the unsated desire must have been reflected in his eyes, because Cutter stroked his hair, much as Stephen had done, whispering comforting words.

“All in good time. Your chance will come soon.”

“But for now, I think it’s my turn.”

Connor would have jumped, except he didn’t know what fright was any more. Stephen’s hand ran down his back possessively, his fingers insinuating themselves under Connor’s clothing until he could tug it out of the way and press flesh to flesh.

“My turn,” he growled again, before pushing his cock into Connor’s body in one rough, delicious thrust.

It hurt, but what was pain? Just another facet of pleasure. Connor pressed backwards against Stephen’s thrusts, craving the burn, the brutal shoves that dizzied him with sensation. He could feel blood, and he whimpered, wanting more, _needing_ more.

And then Cutter closed a hand around his cock, fingernails scraping against hard and tender flesh as Stephen pushed them all together. Connor threw his head back and all but howled as he came again, tightening around Stephen so that just for a moment the harsh pull of his cock became the most exquisite torture he had ever felt. And then Stephen was coming too, his knuckles whitening as he clutched at Connor’s arms hard enough to bruise, and Cutter was watching them both with an expression that was close to triumph.

The blood was still there, and he felt Stephen pull back and then drop to his knees, his tongue tracking a path up Connor’s thigh, making a satisfied noise as he tasted Connor once again. Connor’s sated body shivered as Stephen probed him slowly, almost tenderly, making sure to gather every last drop. But the craving still hummed in his veins. He needed to drink. He needed to be complete.

“Cutter?!”

Abby was frightened. Connor could hear it. He could sense it. He could smell it.

“Stephen?! Connor?!

“You know, if she gets frightened enough she’ll call for back-up,” Stephen commented idly, before collecting the last drops of red from Connor’s skin.

“Let her,” replied Cutter. “Let her bring others here.”

He looked at Connor and Connor looked back, the darkness glinting in his eyes.


End file.
